The Art of Begging
by atlasundone
Summary: Writing for a GKM prompt  see inside .  To the rest of the world, Santana seems the true alpha  fe male.  But with Brittany, Santana isn't ashamed to beg for what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: This was written for the following prompt:**

**Brittany/Santana - !dirty talk, dom!Brittany, sub!Santana, !masturbation**

**Brittany likes when Santana acts needy - moaning shamelessly, spreading her legs easily, touching herself, begging, etc. Even better if she can make Santana ask for exactly what she wants, in detail, before she'll give it to her.**

**Santana likes when Brittany calls her a slut. Pretty much to the point that Britt only has to say it once to get San squirming and breathless. But, of course, she always says it more than once.**

**I would love a dominant/submissive dynamic, but still loving - not angry sex or hate sex or anything like that~**

**I realize this chapter is waaaay short, but I do have a few pages more. Just thought that with all this kiss riot going on, us brittana fans could use a little bit of a happy tease.**

Brittany teased her.

She teased her because it was too easy, almost effortless, to start a fire burning in Santana.

She started early so she could watch it simmer and glow the entire evening; could watch as the shaking in Santana's hands grew visible, so that by the end of the night she was a clumsy, stuttering mess.

She loved when Santana had this look in her eyes. That subtle confusion of wanting to fuck and be fucked simultaneously, until you aren't sure whether you are predator or prey.

It started with a simple text on Brittany's lunch hour.

_Don't forget we're going out for Quinn's birthday tonight. I'm coming straight from work so bring the gift! I left it by the door. _

And a follow-up text just a few moments later:

_Be a good girl for me and don't wear panties under your dress. _ _xB _

And though Santana could easily say no, Brittany knew that she wouldn't. She was obedient to Brittany in a way that would shock anyone else who ever knew her. In her life, at her job, with her friends – Santana had a commanding presence. She barked orders, bullied, and always, _always_, got what she wanted.

But at night, locked tight inside their house, Santana was putty beneath Brittany's hands. Whimpering, begging, crying out for what she wanted, what she needed. What only Brittany could give her.

Brittany knew her text would set off a chain reaction for Santana, who, for the rest of the day, would try to delude herself into thinking that there's no way she'd be going commando tonight. Not until she had Quinn's gift in hand and was on her way out the door did she falter in her steps, shaking her head at herself as she quickly tugged at her panties from below her tight black dress. She threw them on the end table by the door before closing it behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Here's part two of … ? Not sure how many. Suggestions are more than welcome. **

Brittany smoothed down her own dress as she entered the bar, immediately searching out her group. It was barely 8:30, yet the club was already filling quickly. The lights were low but Brittany could seek out her girlfriend in a matter of minutes. Over the years she had become synched with Santana; drawn to her like moth to flame, complimentary magnets in a room of many.

Sauntering over to stand behind Santana, Brittany ran a hand down the curve of her hip, subtly checking for the presence of panties against her palm. Finding none, Brittany smirked, leaning in to place a chaste kiss against the skin of her lover's neck.

"Hi, baby," Santana said, flushing at the knowledge that she'd been discovered.

Even as Brittany went on to greet their friends around her, she trailed her fingers teasingly over the swell of Santana's ass.

Santana's body was humming before she knew it.

The group made their way from the bar to a large table, barely big enough to fit the group, so that Quinn could open her presents. Someone in the group had made Quinn an embarrassingly tacky birthday hat, which she eventually agreed to wear in good spirits.

Santana found a seat around the table and pulled Brittany down to sit on her lap. Her arms encircled the blonde's waist as she nudged her nose against Brittany's cheek.

"You look sexy, Britts," she murmured, pressing a kiss against the underside of her jaw. Brittany smiled demurely down at her through thick lashes, her hand threading through Santana's long, dark locks to rest on the back of her neck. She placed a soft, modest kiss against Santana's lips.

A few moments later, when Brittany leaned forward to slide their gift across the table to Quinn, Santana had to stifle a gasp as Brittany's hips ground down into her lap. If Brittany felt Santana's fingers digging in at the hip, she didn't mention it.

Santana tried to focus on Quinn, at least while it was still quiet enough to hold a conversation in the bar. But her eyes were glued to Brittany's long, dexterous pointer finger circling over the rim of her martini glass.

Brittany could feel the waves of tension radiating off her lover. She turned her attention towards their other friends, knowing that Santana's arousal would skyrocket from the simple act of being ignored. If she squirmed a little bit more than usual, there on Santana's lap, well. So be it.

Another drink down, and the group had mostly dispersed back to the bar area. Santana turned to face the crowd, watching as people began to dance. The bar was getting increasingly darker, the lights pulsing down hard around the dance floor. She felt familiar hands sliding confidently over her hips from behind, pulling their bodies flush against one another before those same hands smoothed over the front of Santana's thighs. She could feel her pelvis muscles clenching and unclenching painfully as she felt Brittany's breasts pressing against her back.

Brittany propped her chin on Santana's shoulder, her fingers creeping to the hem of her lover's obscenely short dress. She raked her fingernails up the skin of Santana's thighs, so that they began to disappear beneath the fabric.

"Having fun?" Brittany asked, her lips brushing against the shell of Santana's ear. Santana could only nod her assent.

"You're such a dirty girl," Brittany husked into her ear, "coming out without any panties on."

Santana's knuckles went white around her drink glass, her ass pushing instinctively backwards into Brittany's hips. One of her hands snaked around the back of Brittany's head, tangling into the blonde curls that cascaded over her shoulders. Santana closed her eyes, nodding her head yes.

"Say it," Brittany demanded quietly, for no one to hear but Santana.

"What will you do for me if I say it?" Santana asked daringly.

"That's not how this works," Brittany said, turning Santana forcefully to face her. Brittany leaned in until their faces were a mere inch apart, gripping Santana's forearm. "If you want me to pay that pussy any attention tonight, you'll say it."

Santana bit her bottom lip, tugging it between her teeth before speaking. "I'm a dirty girl," she whimpered, submitting.

"Mmm," Brittany hummed, eyes closing, her lips curling into a knowing smile. "Yeah you are," she said, sliding her hands around to Santana's ass and pulling her girlfriend's body even more firmly against hers. Just as she felt Santana's lips wrap around her pulse point, Brittany pulled away. "I'm gonna dance," she said simply, unfazed.

With that, Brittany extricated herself from Santana, leaving her breathless near the bar.

Santana shook her head, watching as her leggy blonde carved out a space on the dance floor. It didn't matter that she had probably seen Brittany dance at least once a day since the time they met. The sight of her hips working in tandem with the beat was enough to work Santana up, every time.

She knew those hips; she knew what they were capable of. She watched as Brittany's thigh muscles clenched in movement, and she could _feel _the pressure of those legs wrapped around her, even now.

Santana finished her drink, placing the empty glass on the bar. As she turned to make her way over to Brittany, she saw another tall, dark-haired woman beat her to the punch. She propped her elbows up on the bar behind her, leaning back against it. Brittany met her eyes from over the other woman's shoulder, cocking her eyebrow tauntingly.

She knew what Brittany was doing. And obviously Brittany knew what she was doing, too.

Brittany must have known that the sight of her abs rolling fluidly against the strange woman's stomach would turn Santana on. She silently challenged Santana to watch her obediently; just another way to let her girlfriend know who was _really _in charge.

A tipsy Quinn found her way to Santana at the bar, who was busy clenching her thighs together to gain some sort of relief.

"I'm surprised you're not pulling that girl off of Brittany by the hair," she said, surprised that her normally hot-headed friend was watching so calmly.

Santana instinctively put on her HBIC face. "Oh, believe me, Britts will get what's coming to her later," she said. She would keep up appearances, of course. There was no one in the world who knew what _really_ happened behind closed doors; no one who knew that she was secretly at Brittany's mercy, and not the other way around.

Quinn giggled drunkenly and walked away, leaving Santana to face the dance floor yet again. Her eyes had never really left Brittany, even throughout the conversation.

Brittany was facing her now, her back pressed against the stranger's stomach as her ass rolled suggestively against the other woman's crotch. Brittany allowed the woman to rest her hands against the blonde's hips while she looked straight into Santana's eyes. She tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth, knowing what it would do to her watching lover. She dipped her body low, bringing her ass tantalizing slowly up the stranger's body, her gaze never faltering.

Santana, whose trembling legs forced her to take a seat on the nearest bar stool, knew it was time to up the ante. Every now and then Brittany needed provoking.

Quickly glancing around, Santana uncrossed her legs and slowly spread them. From where Brittany stood, she knew that she would be completely exposed from under her flimsy dress. No more than a second later, she closed her knees again, watching as Brittany immediately shrugged the other woman off without a word of explanation.

The way Brittany walked so purposefully towards her made her dizzy. She slid off the bar stool to stand as her girlfriend reached her. Brittany left barely any space between them so that no one could see as her hand traveled down between Santana's legs. Santana felt fingertips brush against the skin of her inner thigh before being abruptly pulled away.

Brittany discretely held her hand up between them, prompting Santana to look down curiously. Her fingers were moist and shining from where Brittany had apparently cleaned off her thigh. She blushed a deep shade of red.

"God, you're such a little slut," Brittany purred, pulling her wet fingers into her mouth. "Letting everyone see how wet you are. Letting everyone see your pussy."

Santana's knees buckled a bit, causing Brittany to grab her around the waist to keep her upright.

"I'm _your_ slut, baby," Santana whimpered. "Just yours. Let me show you. Please, let me show you," Santana begged, desperate to be touched.

"And leave Quinn on her birthday? That's a little rude, don't you think?" Brittany teased, moving to pull away from Santana but she was tugged quickly back.

"We don't have to leave," Santana blurted. "I don't fucking care if we do it right here."

Brittany pressed her cheek against Santana's, smiling against the skin near her ear. "God, you'd do anything for it, wouldn't you? For me to make you cum."

"Yesss," Santana practically hissed, losing her breath at the feel of Brittany's breath in her ear and at the words themselves. "Anything. I'd let you do anything you want to me," she purred back. "_Anything_, baby."

Sometimes this line was enough to sink Brittany. Sometimes not.

And although Brittany's resolve was particularly strong tonight, it couldn't keep her from gripping Santana's ass just a little too tight at the thought of so, so many possibilities.

Santana yelped in surprise, her mouth quickly curving into a smile at the feel of Brittany grabbing her so forcefully. She knew she was only getting wetter and wetter and that soon no amount of Brittany's discreet wiping was going to keep her from flooding this dress.

"Fuck, I can feel you through this dress," Brittany said, reading her mind. "Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Santana did as she was told, almost grateful for an opportunity to pull herself together. Her body was tingling in ways she hardly though possible.

Her walk to the bathroom was awkward and uncomfortable, her thighs clenched shut to avoid having her wetness drip any further than her thighs.

She pushed open the door to the ladies room just as another woman was exiting. Inside the stall, she wadded the toilet paper and rubbed at the dampness on her thighs. She was sensitive to every touch; even the coarse material of the tissue was making her eyes slide to the back of her head.

She jerked in surprise as the outer door to the bathroom swung open, hitting the wall behind it. She opened the stall door as she heard the tantalizing click of heels across the floor; that gait that could only be one person. That clicking, like a steady metronome, matching the constant thudding of her clit.

Brittany was standing against the sink, watching her as she exited the stall. She leaned back on the partition across from Brittany.

"Did you come to give me what I want?" Santana asked, trying her hand at confidence.

Brittany only chuckled. "Not a chance."

Santana exhaled raggedly in disappointment.

"Don't you want me, baby?" Santana purred, arching her hips off the wall so that she was only pinned there by her shoulders. Her palms slid up the fabric of her right black dress, across her taut stomach and up to cup her breasts. Meeting Brittany's eyes, she slowly pulled down the top of her strapless dress, freeing her breasts.

Brittany cocked an eyebrow, impressed at the lengths Santana was willing to go to get what she wanted. She watched as Santana's fingers found her own nipples, tugging roughly before teach each breast fully in her palms. Brittany stayed composed, keeping hold of the situation although she couldn't deny the weakness in her legs at the sight of Santana's dark puckered nipples. The way her beasts were being pushed up by that dress was enough to make Brittany's mouth water.

"Don't you?" Santana repeated, snapping Brittany back to reality. "Want me?"

Brittany gripped the sink behind her tightly, refusing to give in.

"No?" Santana continued. "Mm, do you think your handsy dance partner might want to give me a hand?" she challeneged.

Brittany quickly closed the gap between them, grabbing Santana by the arm and turning her so that she was pressed face first against the wall. She placed her hands on Santana's hips and tugged backward so that Santana was bent over at the waist, her forearms pressed firmly against the cool tile of the wall.

"So you need a hand, huh?" Brittany asked, roughly grabbing the bottom of Santana's dress and pulling it up over her hips, exposing her. Without warning, she brought a hand down swiftly onto Santana's ass. The sound of the slap echoed through the bathroom, the skin of Santana's smooth, tan ass stinging pink. She hissed in surprise. In pain. In Pleasure.

"How's _this _hand?" Brittany gritted, bringing her palm down on the other cheek.

A grunt slipped past Santana's lips, her eyes squeezed shut. "So good," she panted. "Fuck Brittany, again."

Brittany laid a particularly hard slap, driving Santana forward.

Unable to hold out much longer, Santana released one arm from the wall and snaked it down her stomach. Her slit was coated in wetness; it was going to be nearly impossible to find friction but Santana rubbed herself hard. The moment she moaned out in pleasure and Brittany realized what she was doing, Brittany pulled Santana's hand away from her pussy. She gripped both of Santana's hands in one of hers and pinned them hard against the wall. Again, she spanked Santana.

Just as her hand was coming down, the bathroom door was pushed open. In stumbled a very drunk Quinn, who immediately froze in place.

"Oh God!" she screamed, fumbling to cover her eyes. Santana's skirt was still hitched around her waist, her tits spilling from her dress and swaying from the exertion of being spanked. Quinn's party crown had slipped down around her eyes in the commotion, making it even harder for her to exit.

"Quinn! Get the fuck out!" Santana yelled after a few awkward seconds.

"I'm trying!" Quinn squealed, finally finding the door handle and tripping out into the bar.

"Fuck!" Santana screamed in frustration as Brittany smirked and backed away from her. As Brittany helped her tug her dress back down, she leaned in close to Santana's ear. "Worried that everyone will find out how filthy you are?"

Santana felt her cheeks getting hot as she covered her breasts, trying to make herself look presentable. Again she found herself in one of the stalls, blotting away her wetness (which had intensified tenfold), while Brittany casually walked back out to the bar.

Santana huffed as she flung open the bathroom door. If she didn't get home and get fucked _now, _there were going to be big problems.

There, sitting just outside the door and wearing a sloppy Cheshire grin was Quinn.

"Well I _never, _and I truly mean _never, _thought that Santana Lopez would be getting bent over one knee," she grinned.

"Seriously Fabray if you breathe a word of this, I swear I'll go Adjacent."

"I so hope I'm not blacked out right now, because I _really_ want to remember this."

Santana shook her head angrily before turning to walk away.

"Wait, Santana, I'm sorry. Seriously, I'm sorry. I really have to tell you something," she said, getting Santana to turn back hesitantly.

"Serious now," Quinn promised, holding her hands up disarmingly.

"What?" Santana asked.

"I just wanted to tell you…"

"Yeah…"

"That you have great tits," Quinn said, instantly falling into hysterics.

"Ugh, fuck you," Santana said, storming away.

Santana found Brittany casually sitting at the bar with some of their friends, like nothing had happened. Brittany wouldn't have been able to deny that her panties were soaked through as well, but her satisfaction at this point was secondary. She had to keep turning that cog, stretching Santana tighter and tighter until that very last second before she snapped.

The physical pain Santana felt from being mercilessly teased went so much further than just between her legs. It was actually starting to fuck with her head; make her crazy. Started to blue the edges of her judgment so that soon all sense of social decorum would be gone.

She was throbbing. She thought maybe she'd start crying soon. That kind of crazy.

She wanted to sit but she couldn't. She knew she'd stain her dress and God, that would be embarrassing.

She was looking at Brittany's fingers; staring really. She knew she was. Santana was standing across the bar from her, taking a second to cool off. She had just ordered a drink when a short, fairly attractive woman approached her.

"Wanna dance?" she asked cheekily.

Seriously? When her girlfriend was a 12 on a 10-scale?

"Absolutely not," Santana answered as nicely as possible, "but do me a favor and smile like you're flirting with me."

"I _was_ flirting with you," the woman said, still smiling.

"God no, not like that," Santana interjected. "You need to really sell it. Smile like I'm smiling."

From across the room, Brittany's eyes hadn't moved from the scene once.

"Okay now laugh like I'm fucking hilarious," Santana said, and surprisingly the stranger obliged.

"I'm only doing this because I pride myself on my acting abilities."

"Now stare at my chest for a second too long."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Oh yeah, like these tits are so awful to stare at," Santana scoffed. "Just do it."

The woman lowered her eyes to Santana's cleavage, keeping her eyes there just past the point of appropriate.

"Is there a hot blonde coming over here?" Santana asked.

The stranger discreetly checked over Santana's shoulder, but no one was headed their way.

"No."

"Really? Shit. Okay grab one of those napkins and write your number on it. Preferably in lipstick," Santana said through her smile, so that from afar it looked like a normal conversation.

The woman gave her another skeptical look.

"Ugh, look I'll hook you up with one of my friends if you do this. She's really drunk so she'll love you. And it's her birthday so it's like a present for both of you," she said as the woman reached into her clutch for a tube of lipstick.

When she had written her name and number in large letters across the napkin, Santana instructed her again.

"Okay, slide it across the bar to me. But be coy about it."

"Okay…" the brunette answered, pushing the napkin over. "Wait, there's a hot blonde coming over. Hot blonde, hot blonde!" she hissed in warning.

Santana felt her before she saw her; Brittany's left arm snaking around her stomach from behind and pulling her possessively into her body.

"Hi baby," she said, purposely pronouncing the "baby" with extra emphasis. With her right hand she reached around and snatched the napkin from the bar. "Hi… Rachel," she said, reading it before completely crumbling the napkin in her palm. Her smile was so forced that it looked painful. Santana's butterflies only intensified as she felt Brittany's grip on her tighten.

"H-hello," Rachel stuttered, looking genuinely nervous.

"What are you two chatting about?" Brittany asked, placing a trail of kisses across Santana's neck and shoulder in a show of dominance.

"I …" Rachel started, "I was just admiring her dres—"

"Breasts," Brittany cut her off. "You were just admiring my girlfriend's breasts."

"Oh. Well yes I admit I took a glance, but only because—"

"Interesting," Brittany said falsely, tugging Santana's earlobe into her mouth. Rachel stood by uncomfortably. "I think it's time for us to go."

"Yes," Santana exhaled thankfully.

As Santana and Brittany went to grab their purses and say goodbye, Santana shot Rachel an apologetic (and hopefully grateful) smile.

"Going home to finish what you started?" Quinn giggled, hugging Santana.

"Happy Birthday, you asshole," Santana responded. "Listen, see that little dwarf over there?" she gestured over her shoulder.

"That gorgeous brunette?" Quinn asked, staring at Rachel.

"Yeah whatever. She's totally into you. Have a ball."

Quinn gave her a confused look, although not at all opposed, as Santana and Brittany made their way to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update this! I totally dropped the ball. I also apologize for how short this is. Wanted to wait until I was finished to post, but then I thought part of the chapter was better than nothing. More soon!**

Having taken two separate cars, Santana and Brittany arrived home at different times. Santana, having squirmed uncomfortably in the driver's seat the entire road home, quickly put the car in park next to Brittany's in the driveway. Throwing her keys on the kitchen table, she made a beeline for the bedroom.

Brittany was sitting calmly on the end of the bed, waiting for her. As Santana's hands quickly made to remove her dress, Brittany's voice rang out.

"Leave it," she said firmly. "Come here," she said, standing from her position on the bed.

Santana, looking pained, crossed the room to stand in front of her. Brittany smiled devilishly at her. Without allowing their bodies to touch, Brittany wet her lips and connected them with Santana's.

Santana whimpered, immediately trying to deepen the kiss – but Brittany pulled away just enough for her lover to come up empty. When Brittany was in control again, she dipped back in for a quick kiss and then spoke against her lips:

"Show me your tits."

Santana frantically pulled the front of her top down as it had been in the bar bathroom. Her movements were quick and jerky, believing that the faster she acted the faster she'd feel Brittany's body against hers. But Brittany took her sweet time to reach out to palm Santana's breasts. The blonde let out her own sigh of relief (one that very much matched Santana's) as she felt the full weight of her breasts in her hands.

"Yes…" Santana hissed out, her head falling back as she felt her nipples being tugged. She released a blissful gasp as Brittany delivered a sharp slap to the side of her breast.

"Fuck, Brittany," she moaned, meeting Brittany's gaze. Santana's eyes were glossed over, balancing on the precipice of the pain that comes with wanting pleasure. "Please, baby," she whimpered. "You don't know what you're doing to me."

"Do you want to be touched, Santana?" Brittany asked calmly, retracting her hands so that she could slowly undo her own zipper, undressing herself while Santana watched.

"_Yes,_" she husked, her breasts heaving, her fingers digging into the skin of her own thighs. "God, _please". _She watched as Brittany unclasped her bra, revealing herself to her. The aching between her legs grew worse at the sight of the blonde in only her black lace thong.

"Show me how much you want it."

"How?" Santana asked desperately.

Brittany paused for a beat before answering. "Get on your knees for me."

Santana was kneeling before her so quickly that it was unsure whether her legs had given out or she had made the conscious effort to lower herself. She peered up at the blonde with big, pleading eyes – looking so obedient and hungry for her. Brittany allowed her to reach up to her hips and peel down her thong. Santana knew what she was being asked and her need to taste Brittany was nearly as strong as Brittany's desire for her tongue.

Brittany brushed Santana's hair out of her face before gathering it in her face and tugging so that Santana's face was tilting up towards hers.

"If you touch yourself, I'll tie your hands," Brittany said sternly. Santana whimpered but nodded feverishly. She licked her lips and a second later she felt Brittany's hand guide her head towards the hot skin between her spread legs.

The first taste tore a groan from the back of Santana's throat, so guttural it sounded painful. Brittany's neck dropped back as she focused on only the sensation of Santana's mouth working artfully over her pussy. It lacked some of its usual finesse, but this was to be expected. She was working Santana to the brink of desperation, so it was only natural for Santana to eat her greedily.

Santana hadn't stopped moaning since she started. She felt her cheeks and chin coated in Brittany's wetness, and still she was unable to get enough. She felt Brittany's fist clench in her hair, pulling her closer, holding her against her cunt. Santana dutifully kept her hands behind her back despite the fact that she was throbbing for release.

"Fuck, you're so good," Brittany panted, her hips thrusting forward to rub against Santana's open mouth. Santana flattened her tongue and held still as Brittany fucked her mouth with smooth, fluid rolls of her hips.

"Oh my god, Brittany," she heard Santana mumble against her wet flesh.

Brittany looked down at Santana's face and felt herself drench even more at the sight. Her dress still on, her nipples pointing painfully erect, and her mouth working her so beautifully.

She stiffened as she felt Santana wrap her lips around her clit, her tongue rubbing her clit so perfectly. Both hands went to the back of Santana's head, holding her in place, as she felt her clit being sucked so gently and a warm tongue never ceasing its actions.

"I'm gonna come in your mouth," Brittany gasped. She felt Santana secure her hands around the backs of her thighs as they started to shake and threatened to collapse. Her belly coiled from within, her hands pulling hair tightly as a tingle began to spread from her belly button to her chest and down her limbs. Her jaw unhinged as her mouth dropped open, the moans she had been making silenced for a few long seconds as her orgasm ripped through her. She came hard, the air being punched back into her as a groan tore from her throat.

Santana continued to lick softly at her, using her arms to keep Brittany upright. She tongued gently but urgently at Brittany's hole, needing to feel Brittany's cum in her mouth, sliding down her throat.

"Mmm," Brittany moaned, watching Santana through hooded eyes. "Your mouth is incredible," she said, combing her fingers lazily through dark hair.

"Did I make you feel good, baby?" Santana asked faux-innocently, using her fingers to wipe her mouth.

Pulling Santana to her feet and forgoing an answer, Brittany quickly replaced her lover's fingers with her own mouth – licking the remains of herself off Santana's chin and lips. She held Santana loosely by the throat with one hand as she did so, and could feel the rumble of Santana's moan beneath her palm.

Growing impatient, Brittany tore Santana's dress the rest of the way off, completing exposing her. Even from afar, it was clear that Santana's pussy was red and swollen from lack of attention.

"Please touch me, Britt," she whimpered quietly, making it so fucking difficult for Brittany to continue to withhold sex from her.

But their night was not nearly over. Brittany licked a hot trail up the side of Santana's neck before muttering, "Get on the bed". Santana scrambled to comply. As she waited for the blonde's next move, she noticed how rapidly she was breathing.

Brittany crawled between her legs, supporting herself with her arms on either said of Santana's head. She very carefully kept their bodies from touching as she looked down at Santana's agonized face.

"Rub it on me, baby," Brittany whispered, her long, lithe body stretched out over Santana.

Santana's hips immediately jerked up, her pussy connecting with Brittany's firm stomach. She painted a wet stripe up the center of Brittany's abs, before quickly rocking her hips back down. The feeling of relief was instant, but not enough. She rocked her hips feverishly against her lover's skin, beginning to sweat from the exertion of lifting herself off the bed.

Brittany, although aroused, smirked down at Santana – once again letting her know who was in charge.

"Fuck baby, help me," Santana said, becoming frustrated. Not that the ridges of Brittany's abs didn't feel nice dragging across her clit, but Santana needed something more to get off.

Brittany waited a moment longer before reaching above both their heads and pulling open the drawer on the bedside table. She felt around for their harness, finding it quickly. The dildo already attached, she wordlessly laid it on the bed beside Santana.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another short chapter but I might not be able to post until after the weekend. **

At the sight of their dildo lying tauntingly beside her, Santana's hips halted her hips progress across Brittany's now slick stomach. She let her ass fall back onto the bed as she looked pleadingly at the strap-on. She watched as the blonde crawled off of her, propped herself on her side beside her. Brittany dangled the harness above Santana's belly, letting it sway teasingly for a moment before dropping it to land with a thud on her lover's stomach. With her chin she gestured down her own body, giving Santana silent instructions to strap her up.

Santana felt her insides explode in anticipation. _Finally_, Brittany was going to give her what she wanted. She had honestly never felt so helplessly turned on in her life. The blonde had never made her wait this long, although she couldn't deny how arousing it was to be used as an object for Brittany's pleasure.

She quickly crawled down the bed, hurriedly pulling the leather straps up Brittany's legs. Her fingers fumbled over the clasps as she tugged the leather tight across her hips. She gave the dildo a tug as though making sure it was secure, although it clearly was. In actuality, she wanted to hear the gasp of pleasure from Brittany as the base slapped back down against her clit. She was not disappointed.

"My little slut," Brittany purred lovingly, looking down at Santana. "After all this, you still want to please me."

"You know I love to make you feel good," Santana said, her voice low and seductive as she stroked her hand up and down the shaft.

"Mhm," Brittany moaned in agreement. "You're such a good girl," she muttered, propping one of her arms behind her head so that she could see Santana better. She laid back lazily, smiling dazedly down at Santana as her fist worked over the appendage. "I'm gonna give you what you want, baby," Brittany assured, reaching down to bring Santana's free hand to her mouth so she could kiss her palm.

"Get it wet," the blonde commanded quietly, staying in control despite feeling like she had teased Santana enough.

Santana knelt even further between her legs, making sure to lift her ass into the air so that Brittany could see it. Her back arched, she lowered her head to the phallus while her hand held it at the base. She gathered spit in her mouth and then licked the tip in a circle, leaving an obvious, glistening trail of saliva.

Brittany made a small mewling sound at the sight. Even more arousing was the fact that Santana had not taken her eyes off of the blonde. She was so fucking obedient, it made Brittany crazy with want.

Santana took just the head into her mouth, her cheeks hollowing ever so slightly so that Brittany could tell that she was sucking. When she pulled away, she used a hand to press the dildo against Brittany's stomach and, still keeping their eyes locked, she licked a firm, wet trail up the underside of the toy.

"Your cock's so big," she mumbled, jerking it with her hand for a few strokes before sinking her mouth down around it. Brittany's eyes rolled back at both Santana's words and the sight of her with half the dildo stuffed into her mouth. She used her own hand to hold the base while Santana placed her hands on Brittany's hips for leverage as she bobbed up and down.

"Take more, baby," Brittany said, resisting the urge to hold Santana's head down. "I know you can take more."

And even though Santana questioned in her mind whether this was true or not, she relaxed her throat as best she could and focused on taking it deeper. She wasn't prepared to feel it hit the back of her throat and she gagged a little, pulling away to get a deep breath of air. Her eyes were watering but she didn't miss the way her gagging had caused Brittany to throw her head back in arousal.

She licked her lips and started again, easing herself down on the fake cock. She took it slowly, inch by inch, the silicone disappearing down her throat, until she felt her lips touch Brittany's fingers – still gripping the base.

"Shit," Brittany hissed, looking intensely into Santana's eyes. Her clit was pulsing so hard she could swear Santana would feel it inside her mouth. She brushed a strand of hair out of Santana's face as she watched her begin to bob her head up and down a few times before taking it all the way again.

Growing confident, Santana pulled away, letting the dildo fall spring free. "Fuck my mouth," she husked, her voice grainy from use.

"Santana…" Brittany said apprehensively.

"I can take it," she promised, pumping her fist hard on the shaft so that Brittany could feel it. "I'm your slut, aren't I?" she provoked. "If I was your slut, you'd fuck my throat."

Brittany growled almost possessively, her hesitance gone as she made another grab for Santana's hair with one hand and used the other to fill Santana's mouth with her harnessed cock. She pushed it in deep, deeper than usual, deeper than she would have if she wasn't intoxicated by arousal. She planted both heels on the bed and used both hands to grab two fistfuls of hair, controlling Santana's head.

She held her in place as she used her legs to power her hips upwards, thrusting into Santana's mouth. With every stroke, Brittany felt her clit being stimulated by the base. She was pulling almost entirely out of Santana's mouth and then sliding all the way back down her throat, her thrusts coming faster every time. A wet, spluttering sound was coming from Santana's throat, but she was making no move to get away from Brittany. In fact, she hated to admit that she loved being used in this way. Her head was completely immobilized by Brittany's hold on her hair, and she could do nothing but keep her mouth open for Brittany to fuck. Watching the blonde lose control under her was so worth it.

A second orgasm was beginning to build for Brittany, the base starting to bump her clit so hard it was almost impossible not to cum. With just a few more hard strokes her orgasm erupted. At the peak of her high she kept her hips raised high off the bed, her cock all the way down Santana's throat as she held her firmly in place.

"Fuuuuuuck," she grunted loudly. She allowed herself three more quick pumps to finish off her powerful orgasm. She could hear Santana gagging quietly as her climax began to give way to smaller ripples of pleasure. Despite wanting to just drop to the bed, she made sure to pull out slowly and gently, so as not to hurt her lover.

Saliva covered the phallus, as well as Santana's lips. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. What she had just done had turned her on more than she even thought possible. Her thighs were sticky and warm, her nipples painfully stiff. Santana allowed her body to drop to the bed and rest for a moment, knowing that if Brittany didn't fuck her soon, she would be fucking herself.


End file.
